Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Verdad o Desafío! 2da temporada!
by Kia000
Summary: Asi es señoras y señores hemos vuelto despues de mucho tiempo con la segunda temporada de Demashitaa Powerpuff Girls Verdad o Desafío. Ustedes ya nos conocen al igual que conocen la temática. Pasen y déjenos sus reviews con verdades y desafíos. (Actualizaciones todos los fines de semana)


**Yo: –Bienvenidos de nuevo a la masacre, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que hicimos esto.** **Hikaru: –Dos años para ser exactos. Han pasado muchas cosas y hace poco recordamos que dejamos muchos pendientes así que trataremos de volver a seguir con ellos.** **Yo: –Nuestro primer proyecto en regresar a la vida será el de "Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Verdad o Desafío! 2da temporada!" así que esperamos nos den todo su apoyo. Ya conocen la temática así que estaremos esperando sus comentarios.** **Aclaración: catSeeU nos dio la autorización de hacer esto, así que no se cuenta como plagio. Sin más que decir, ¡empecemos!**

En un viejo y abandonado estudio de televisión...

–Mierda... Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí –musitó con voz neutra un joven de cabellera negra igual a sus ojos que escondía bajo unas gafas de sol.

–Nii, ya hablamos acerca de decir groserías... Pero tienes razón, no hemos estado aquí en un muy buen tiempo... –el suspiró que soltó la peliblanca era de pura melancolía ante todos los recuerdos que habían vivido ahí.

–Lo siento, pequeña. ¡Bien! Es hora de regresar a este lugar a su estado normal. Dyllan, llama al equipo de limpieza, quiero este lugar impecable. –chasqueó los dedos y como si con eso pudiera controlar el mundo, aparecieron varios intendentes que comenzaron a organizarlo todo a su paso.

El asistente revisaba que todo estuviera en su lugar. Los gemelos se miraron, se notaba demasiado la diferencia entre ambos.

–Hikaru... ¿Crees que sea buena idea volver a hacer el programa? –el nerviosismo de la menor se veía reflejado en el jugueteo que tenía con sus manos además de que se mordía constantemente el labio inferior.

–Hey, todo estará ya verás ¿o acaso no confías en mí? –su conversación se vio interrumpida ante la voz de su asistente que los llamaba.

–Tenemos aquí los paquetes.

–Perfecto. Hora de comenzar.

El conteo inició al igual que el nerviosismo por parte de ambos siendo más notable en la menor. Se tomaron de las manos, se abrazaron y con una sonrisa tan amplia los dos se pararon frente a la cámara principal.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

–¡Bienvenidos a Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Verdad o Desafío! 2da temporada! –el grito salió al unísono sorprendiendo a más de uno pues no creían que siguieran teniendo esa coordinación. –A quiénes no nos conocen, nos presentamos... Somos Hikaru y Kiara Tenison, los creadores y conductores de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Verdad o Desafío. Hemos regresado con este proyecto mejorado así que esperamos el apoyo de todos nuestros fans. Y obviamente no podían faltar nuestros invitados especiales... ¡Las Powerpuff Girls y los Rowdyruff Boys! ¡Vamos a darles la bienvenida!

Las cajas cayeron justo al centro del estudio donde se hicieron añicos, el mayor de los gemelos sonrió ladino y a pasos lentos se acercó a ellos riendo por sus caras de incredulidad y sorpresa.

–¡Bienvenidos de nuevo, chicos!

–Dime que esto es una jodida broma, Tenison -amenazó el líder de los RRB pero como siempre Hikaru no se inmutó ante su mal carácter sólo les dedicó una mirada llena de burla.

–Les seré sincero, había empezado a aburrirme de estar sin hacer nada así que propuse a los productores...

–Más bien los amenazó -corrigió su asistente ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Hikaru.

–Como les iba diciendo, propuse la segunda temporada y para su desgracia y mi fortuna me permitieron volver a hacer el programa~. –los rostros de las heroínas y villanos palidecieron dándole una mayor satisfacción al conductor.

–Así que... –los mellizos miraron hacía la cámara ambos sonriendo como nunca– ¡Ya conocen la temática! Pueden retar a los rrb y a las ppgz, dejen sus cartas en los comentarios y ellos (forzosamente) deberán cumplirlos o recibirán un castigo brindado por Hikaru. ¡Nos veremos a la siguiente! ¡No se olviden de dejar sus cartas!

 **Como verán planeamos estar de regreso sólo les pedimos paciencia en cuanto a las actualizaciones trataremos de hacer un capítulo por semana. Primeros 8 comentarios serán puestos en el fic, debo poner este limite porque luego se vuelven muy extensos los capítulos.** **¡Gracias por su apoyo y comprensión! ¡Los veré pronto!**


End file.
